


Crisis

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Queen of Liars breaks down in the bathroom of her dorm in Hope's Peak Academy in the middle of the night.





	Crisis

Celestia stared intensely at her reflection with wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar, a painful knot settled in her throat. She wanted to scream, to destroy the mirror with her bare hands, to annihilate that part of herself, her “true self”, so badly that it hurt, but instead, she touched the mirror softly and gently with the palm of her right hand.

“Hehe…” Soon enough, she began to chuckle uncontrollably as tears ran down her tired and aching red eyes. A few seconds afterwards, her hand moved fast, her nails scratching the mirror in a way that it made it screech.

“Pitiful, graceless, mundane, useless, unlovable, mediocre, average…” Celes mumbled over and over to herself. She bit down her lower lip harshly with such intensity that her teeth penetrated the thin layer of skin, causing some droplets of blood to appear and run down all the way to her chin.

Both of her hands moved towards her head, devoid of hair clips, and grabbed her short, natural hair and pulled it. Her back collided with a wall, and in a matter of seconds Celes was sitting on the cool floor.

Screams, sobs and curses filled the bathroom where she had locked herself in in the middle of the night all of a sudden. A throbbing pain in her chest hampered her reasoning. It was official, Celestia Ludenberg was about to go through a panic attack in the small bathroom of her room at Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Celes?” A soft, firm voice said just as the door swung open, not that it was closed to begin with.

The sight that The Ultimate Detective found was heartbreaking to say the least. The usually composed, witty, analyzing Celes was sitting down on the floor in foetal position, sobbing and crying violently, and apparently unable to breathe properly.

It was no mystery to her that Celes despised herself, but Kyoko had never seen her girlfriend in that state before. It tore her heart apart.

The purplette walked towards Celes and knelt down.

“Celes, I'm going to touch you. Is that okay?” Kyoko asked softly, knowing that the best thing that she could do was ask for permission before making a move.

Celes’ grip on her hair grew stronger, but she nodded ever so slightly. It was such a small and short nod that one could have thought that it was a shiver rather a nod.

Kyoko inhaled deeply and placed her right hand, _sans_ glove, on Celes’ left shoulder. After a brief moment of hesitation, she gave it a little squeeze before leaning in.

“Celes, I need you to focus on my voice and **only** my voice, okay?” Celes' response was exactly the same as the one she had given Kyoko a minute before.

“Take a deep breath slowly, but please, breathe in and breathe out in depth.” Kyoko instructed. Celes obliged, her breath shaky and uneven as she tried to do as she was told.

“That's it, you're doing great…” Kyoko mumbled before kissing the goth's jawline. “Now, keep doing that until you feel able to breathe in a regular way again.”

Some minutes afterwards, Celes was breathing in a normal way, her hands holding somewhat softly her head again, her body shaking violently between shiver and shiver.

“Taeko…” Celes winced visibly at that, but Kyoko persisted. “Taeko, I know you can hear me, so please, listen carefully to what I'm going to say.” The purplette stopped, taking a deep breath as she carefully thought about her next words.

“I don't know what you've gone through, I still don't know **_you_ **, the real you and not this impression you’ve created in order to protect yourself from further pain and suffering, as much I would like to… But I can assure you that you're perfectly valid. I can see through your lies, through your games, through your mask, and what I see is a girl that's scared… And that's perfectly fine because I'm willing to protect her with all I've got.” Kyoko paused.

Red eyes met lilac ones. Celes—Taeko—was looking right at and into her eyes as if she was trying to see for herself that she wasn't being lied to. When the goth found nothing but earnest eyes looking right back at her, she nodded slightly to indicate the detective that she could go on.

“I'm like that too… We all are. You're not less valid because you have problems.” Kyoko whispered, her hand on Celes’ cheek now. “I love you for who you are, persona included…” She concluded, kissing Celes’ nose when her girlfriend sighed.

“Next time that you feel like you're going to have an attack… Wake me up instead of rushing to the bathroom and venting there in such an unhealthy way.” Kyoko stated softly as she caressed the pale cheek.

“Sorry… I didn't want to wake you up.” The lolita finally said, her voice lacking the accent she always bragged about.

“I don't mind.” Kyoko replied, hugging her girlfriend as if it was the last chance she had to do so.

“I'm so sorry.” Celes whispered as she felt Kyoko's hand on the back of her head, patting her slowly.

“Don't be… I love you.”


End file.
